dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinah Lance (New Earth)
Real Name: Dinah Laurel Lance Nicknames: Pretty-Bird Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Detective/Crime-fighter, former florist, judo instructor Legal Status: Dinah Lance is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Formerly the Justice League of America, formerly the Birds of Prey, formerly the Justice Society of America; currently none Base of Operations: Formerly Oracle's clock tower in Gotham City; formerly Seattle, Washington; formerly Star City, California; formerly New York City, New York (as a member of the JSA); currently mobile Origin Daughter of the original Black Canary. Place of Birth: Gotham City, New Jersey Known Relatives: Larry Lance (father), Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) (mother, deceased); Sin (adoptive daughter) First Appearance: Justice League of America (Volume 1) #75; (Revelation of true identity) Justice League of America (Volume 1) #220 History Dinah Lance was born into a family of crime fighters: her father Larry Lance, was a police officer and her mother was the original Black Canary. When Dinah was 19, she decided to become a crime-fighter, taking on her mother's costume and identity as the Black Canary. Due to a curse placed upon her at childhood by the Wizard, Dinah developed a 'Canary Cry'.Justice League of America (Volume 1) #220 Shortly after doing so, Dinah became a founding member of the Justice League of America. JLA: Year One #1 Dinah recommended the name in remembrance of the team her mother was part of: the Justice Society of America. It was during this time Dinah first met Green Arrow (Ollie Queen). Black Canary worked with the JLA for many years. Her friendship with Oliver soon blossomed into a romance. When Oliver left the JLA and moved to Star City to work on his own, she soon followed him. She continued to work solo and with the JLA until Green Arrow decided to settle down in Seattle. The two of them set up a shop, "Sherwood Florist", as well as continuing to fight crime. Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #1 During this time Dinah was kidnapped by a drug dealer she was investigating. She was brutally tortured, causing her to lose her 'Canary Cry' and severely affecting her chances of having a child. The events of the kidnapping affected Dinah badly and her relationship with Oliver suffered. She continued to fight crime although she avoided Ollie, feeling he would never commit to her. Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #1-3 She was shocked when Green Arrow (Connor Hawke), Oliver's son and the new Green Arrow, told her Oliver had died over Metropolis while fighting some eco-terrorists. Green Arrow (Volume 2) #101 Dinah was contacted by Oracle (Barbara Gordon) to work in Gotham, which she accepted. Operating alongside notable female adventurers such as the Huntress, Gypsy and Lady Blackhawk, Dinah became the backbone of Oracle's Birds of Prey. After a battle with Ra's al Ghul, she took a dip in the Lazarus Pit at Oracle's urging. Doing so healed her injuries and restored her Canary Cry. Birds of Prey #34 A short time later, Dinah bowed out of the JSA when she discovered that Oliver Queen had come back to life. She traveled to Star City where the two former lovers were happily reunited. Their renewed relationship was short-lived however, as Dinah feared that Ollie might try to take advantage of his young female ward, Mia Dearden. Dinah left Star City and returned to Metropolis where she continued to function with the Birds of Prey. Recently, Dinah has cut ties with Oracle and left the Birds of Prey altogether, preferring instead to travel abroad raising a young girl named Sin (an orphaned assassin-in-training). Birds of Prey #100 Characteristics Height: 5' 4" Weight: 124 lbs (56 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde, was Black, but when she joined up with Oracle, she had a makeover and she now bleaches her hair. Unusual Features: Dinah appears slightly younger than her actual age, due to immersion in the Lazarus Pit. Powers Known Powers: :*'Canary Cry': possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects. Her scream is able to shatter metal. Known Abilities: Dinah is skilled in acrobatics, detective work, and piloting. Martial Arts master, making her one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She is also trained in boxing. Strength Level: Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Body Armor, Radio Earring (allows her to stay in contact with Oracle) Transportation: Motorcycle. Weapons: Dinah is skilled in the use of most weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Dinah bleached her hair yellow instead of wearing a blonde wig over her, short cropped black hair, like she used to, before she started working with Oracle. Recommended Readings * Birds of Prey * Black Canary * Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * JLA: Year One * JSA Related Articles *Black Canary image gallery *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)/Appearances *Birds of Prey (TV Series) External Links * Black Canary article at Wikipedia * Black Canary article at Toonopedia * Black Canary biography at JSA members list * Black Canary biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * CanaryNoir References ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Living Characters Category:Modern Category:Secret Identity Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters